Österreich Genommen
by Volixia669
Summary: Nazis have taken Roderich. Gilbert and Elizaveta are trying to get him back, but with the only information they have is that he, along with many other Jews, has been relocated, it becomes difficult. Meanwhile, what horrors does Roderich have in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

Elizaveta hummed as she walked home. As she got closer she noticed cars gathered around the house. There was shouting in German. Elizaveta ran to the house.

She saw Roderich being dragged out. She screamed. The men held her back, questioning her, asking her what her last name was. She told them it was Hedaravy.

They shoved her away as they threw Roderich into one of the cars. The last thing she heard him say was, "I am not a Jew."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Gilbert walked into his office, sighing as he sat down in the desk chair. Another meeting with Hitler. Another meeting with no answers as to what was happening to the Jews who were being relocated. Gilbert put his head in his hands.

"I know something isn't right. I can feel the pain of so many people. What is he doing to them?" He said. The phone on his desk began to ring. Gilbert groaned.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh Gilbert thank goodness." The voice on the other end said. Gilbert sat up shocked.

"Elizaveta? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes. I...I need your help Gilbert." She said.

"You? Need my help? 'Veta, this isn't exactly the time for jokes."

"Goddammit this is not a joke Gilbert!" She yelled. Gilbert sat in silence. He heard Elizaveta sniffle. "Gil, they took Roderich."

"They?" He asked.

"They. The Nazis."

"The Nazis took Roderich?" Gilbert said, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Your boss's army took Roderich." Elizaveta said. "They grabbed him from our house. I saw them beat him up when he resisted. I saw them throw him into a van. I saw them take them. Those bastards took him, and I don't know where they're taking him. I don't even know why they took him." She said. Gilbert thought for a moment. "Gil? Are you still there?" Elizaveta asked. Gilbert sat still as he realized something. He took a deep breath.

"I think I know why they took him."

"Why?"

"Elizaveta, surely you know the anti-semitic bullshit these Nazis have been spreading."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Roderich? Neither one of us are religious, despite our saying we're Christians to humans."

"Elizaveta, his last name is Edelstein. It's a Jewish sounding name. The Nazis don't care if he says he's a Christian. If they see the name as Jewish, they won't believe him."

"Oh. Oh god. Where are they taking him? What are they going to do to him? Gil, what are they going to do with him?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't. Hitler won't tell me. I know something is happening. I can feel it. But the bastard won't tell me a single thing. All he says is that the Jews are being relocated. That's it."

"I don't like the sound of this. Gil, please, I know you and Roderich rarely got along well, but could you please help him?"

"Just because I rarely got along with him doesn't mean I'll let the Nazis get away with this."

"Thank-you."

"Besides, I'll finally be able to figure out what's going on." Gilbert said. He heard another sniffle from the other end.

"Alright." Elizaveta said.

"I'll call you back when I get some answers from these bastards."  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Roderich sat still in the dark van. There were other people in there. All of them Jewish, he presumed.  
_'This is not good. I do not like the sound of this relocating business.'_

A young child next to him begun to cry. Roderich heard a woman's voice consoling the child, trying to get the child to be quiet, the child's mother Roderich guessed.

_'I hope Elizaveta is safe. I am certain that was her yelling. She isn't in here, she must have given her maiden name, the name she always goes by. I hope they didn't do anything to her.'_

The van stopped. Soon, the doors opened. Roderich winced at the light. He was dragged out and thrown to the ground by the officers. They shouted in German and pointed at a freight car. Get in the train. Was what they were saying.

_'You could run. Run. Escape this madness. This cannot be good.'_ Roderich wheezed as he got back up. _'Except you cannot run. You never were a good runner. That was always Elizaveta and Gilbert.'_

Roderich went to the freight car, truly frightened for the first time in a little under 30 years.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yes, I am attempting a multi-chaptered fic despite my bad track record. However, I am planning on finishing this one. I already have a couple chapters ready.

Fact: Most Germans actually didn't know where the Jews were being taken. All they knew was that they were being relocated, which already had an ominous ring to it. Thus, many of the Jews didn't know where they were being taken to.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert slammed the phone down.

"Goddammit Roderich, why does your name have to be so common? And why won't the damn Nazis let me see the records of who the hell they're relocating?"  
There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Gilbert said, still frustrated. Ludwig walked in.

"Where have you been Gilbert?" He said. Gilbert huffed.

"In here, trying to figure out where the hell Roderich is."

"What do you mean where he is?" Ludwig said.

"He was taken by the Nazis."

"So he was relocated."

"Yes, and I'm trying to find where they took him except there's no information."

"I'm sure there will be information when they've found a suitable place for him. Now maybe you should go back to more important matters." Ludwig said.  
Gilbert slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"More important matters? I would call this important! For crying out loud this was the man who helped..." Gilbert trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Gilbert took a deep breath. "Ludwig, I honestly don't give a damn about Hitler's plans to take over the world. To be honest, I think he will be defeated in a few years. His ideas are too insane for him to not be defeated."

"Brother, this is our boss."

"Yes, and there's nothing that says we're not allowed to have opinions about our boss." Gilbert said. He sat back down.

"Brother."

"Go back to playing with your precious Italian. I have more important things to do."

"If only you knew how difficult he is to train. The amount of time he's thrown the pin and held the grenade are insane." Ludwig said. Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure there are plenty of soldiers who were new to grenades who did the same things."

"Brother, why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I am taking this seriously. I am taking the important things seriously."

"Roderich will be fine. He is merely being relocated." Ludwig said. Gilbert shook his head.

"I don't believe he is just being relocated. There is something about this that sounds wrong."

"Being stupid as ever." Ludwig muttered as he left the room.  
X-X-X-X-X  
Roderich shivered. The freight car was cold. Despite the amount of people in the freight car, there wasn't enough body heat for it to be at least tolerable. He was sure there were plenty of dead bodies littered throughout. It had been four days in a cold freight car with no food or water. There was a wail. Roderich turned his head to see the small child from before, a little girl.

"Wake up Mommy, wake up. Please wake up. Mommy, why aren't you waking up? Mommy!" The girl screamed. Roderich managed to move to the girl. He put a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down next to her. She looked at him.

"I want Mommy to wake up." She said. Roderich looked at the woman next to her, the mother it seemed, and saw she was not breathing. Roderich gulped. Comforting small children was what Elizaveta was good at. Not him. He was discipline and order.

"Your mother, she isn't going to wake up." He said. The little girl shook her head.

"No, people wake up. They always wake up after they sleep."

"Your mother is not longer asleep." He said.

"But she isn't awake. She has to be sleeping." The little girl said.

"Your mother died."

"Died?"

"Died. She is no longer alive young one." Roderich said.

"Why did she die? Why did she leave me?" The girl asked.

"Her body couldn't handle the journey." He said. The girl grabbed Roderich and held on to him. Roderich sat straight up, unsure what to do. The girl started crying once more.

"I want mommy back. I want to eat. I want to go home." She said. Roderich slowly rubbed her back. He wanted to say something, but was unsure of what to say. Eventually the girl fell asleep. Roderich held on to her. He wasn't going to leave her alone.

X-X-X-X  
Gilbert took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elizaveta, it's Gilbert." He said.

"Gil, have you found him? Please tell me you found him." Elizaveta said.

"I'm sorry 'veta. I couldn't find any information. No one is telling me anything other than he's being relocated. But no one knows where the relocated Jews are taken to. That, or they know and aren't telling me a fucking thing." He said. Gilbert could hear a few soft sniffles from Elizaveta. "'Veta, I don't think it's safe for you to remain at his house."

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay, they might suspect something. And also..."

"Also?"

"It's becoming more and more dangerous. I just don't like the idea of you staying there."

"Gil, I can take care of myself. I know how to fight."

"I know you can, you've proven that point to me hundreds of times. But this isn't like in the old days where a person just needed the strength to wield a sword, as well as the ability to fight with it without getting killed. Anyone can get a gun and shoot someone with it." Gilbert said.

"Gil, I know how to use a gun. Besides, how is me being in the center of Nazi activity supposed to be safe?" She said

"You wouldn't be in Berlin."

"Where, exactly?"

"I have a place, farther out, more in the east."

"And you want me to remain alone in this mysterious house?" Elizaveta said.

"No, you wouldn't. I would be there too."

"But how would you find out where Roderich is?"

"No one is giving me answers here, so I'll have to find them on my own." He said.

"What about Ludwig? Has he been able to help?" She said. Gilbert scoffed.

"He's been brainwashed. I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's a matter of the amount of people who have been brainwashed, or if it's because of how young he is."

"Brainwashed?"

"He believes every word Hitler has been saying. He's become something else. I don't even recognize him as my own brother anymore."

"Oh dear, well it must be his age, otherwise you would be like that too." Elizaveta said.

"I wish that were so. I really do. But to be honest, I don't know who I am anymore."

"What do you mean? You're Prussia."

"Exactly. I shouldn't exist. There is no more Prussia. There is only Germany. The thing is, I can feel the pain that can only come from the pain of so many people being in pain at one time."

"Wait, you can feel the pain of your people?"

"Technically they're not my people, which is the strange thing."

"But you're feeling pain. That means that there are many people in Germany being...I don't know. Tortured...Or killed." Elizaveta said. Gilbert could hear how distraught she was becoming.

"I know. That's why I don't believe in this relocation bullshit. If the Jews were just being relocated, there wouldn't be this pain."

"Gilbert, what if they try to kill Roderich?" Elizaveta said. Gilbert pursed his lips.

"I don't know. I really hope we don't ever find out."  
X-X-X-X-X  
Roderich felt the train stop. The little girl, still leaning against his chest mumbled something. The door to the freight car opened.

"Out!" The soldiers yelled. Roderich gulped. He woke up the little girl.

"Mommy?" She asked sleepily.

"No, your mother isn't here." He said.

"Out!" The soldiers yelled once more. The people began shuffling out of the freight car. Roderich stood up, looking down at the little girl.

'I have a bad feeling about this. What would happen if she left with the rest of us? What would happen if she stayed here and pretended to be dead?' The little girl interrupted his thoughts as she grabbed on to his hand.

"Out!" The soldiers yelled, even louder than the last two times. Roderich walked out, helping the little girl down.

"Get in a line!" The soldiers yelled. Everyone followed orders, the girl holding on to Roderich tightly.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Silence!" The soldiers yelled. Roderich looked around. They were at a gate for what looked like a prison camp. There was barbed wire all around. On the right he could see what looked to be barracks. On the left, he saw a large building with smoke rising out of the chimney. The line moved up. The soldiers were sending people to either side. Roderich noticed the women, children, and elderly were going to the left. Eventually, he and the little girl reached the front of the line. The soldier doing the sorting pointed at the little girl.

"Left." He said. The little girl buried her head into Roderich.

"Left!" The soldier yelled. He pulled the girl off of Roderich and threw her towards the women, children, and elderly.

"No! Let me stay with Mister!" She yelled. A soldier standing guard beat her.

"Quiet!" Roderich stood in shock. 'What is happening?'

"Right!" The sorting soldier said. Roderich slowly did so, looking back at the little girl, who was being grouped with other children. 'I hope she is alright.'


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert walked into Ludwig's office. Ludwig looked up. "There is this thing called knocking." He said. Gilbert ignored him and sat down in an armchair towards the side of the office.

"I'll be leaving Berlin for awhile." He said.

"You can't." Ludwig said.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Hitler has not ordered either one of us to go out on the field yet. We are still needed here for his plans." Ludwig said. Gilbert shook his head.

"I don't give a damn about anything the lunatic orders us to do. To be honest, the looks he's been giving me are awfully creepy."

"He is not a lunatic."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so have you and Feliciano made out yet?" Gilbert said. Ludwig's face grew red.

"No, and how dare you suggest such sodomy." Ludwig said. Gilbert laughed.

"Sodomy? So that's what they've been calling it. I honestly haven't been paying attention."

"Such things haven't been accepted in centuries." Ludwig said. Gilbert shrugged.

"Eh, more like no one hasn't really cared when two men get together until the last couple centuries. If I recall, Roderich and I had some interesting nights together awhile back." Gilbert said, becoming sad at the thought of Roderich. 'Damn it, where is he?'

"That is disgusting and I doubt that Roderich would do such a thing with you of all people." Ludwig said.

"You'd be surprised."

"And what did Elizaveta say?"

"She just giggled. Joked about wanting a painting of the moment. At least I hope she was joking." Gilbert shuddered at the thought. "And now with cameras, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to make a movie of such things. Damn she can be so weird sometimes."

Ludwig stared at Gilbert aghast. Gilbert smiled, then became serious. "Right, back to the more important subject. I'll be leaving Berlin for awhile. I'll just be out in the country.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To get away from all the crazies. I'd like to retain some of my sanity." Gilbert said.

"You never had any."

"Either way, I'm leaving."

"Did you get a leave of absence from Hitler?" Ludwig said.

"No, and why should I?" Gilbert said.

"He's our boss."

"And I've been around for centuries. I say it doesn't matter. Besides, you'll still be around to kiss his ass, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Gilbert!"

"I'll see you in awhile Ludwig." Gilbert said. He left the room.  
Ludwig took a deep breath and shook his head. "I really hate having an older brother."

Roderich changed out of his suit into the pin-striped uniform the German soldiers gave him. Roderich did not like how they were staring at him. As if they were evaluating him. When given the uniform, Roderich tried to tell the Germans he was an important part of the Austrian government. Not one of them believed him.

'Of course why would they? They think I am a Jew. They do not believe Jews could get high up in the government. Dammit Gilbert, I am going to murder you and your boss when I get out of here.'  
A soldier came up to him. Roderich looked up at him.

"Yes?" Roderich asked. The soldier grabbed Roderich's glasses.

"You won't be needing those anymore Jew." The soldier said.

"But I need them!" Roderich yelled. The soldier slapped him. Roderich fell to the ground.

"Not here. Besides, you don't deserve such luxuries." He said. The soldier walked away. Roderich gulped. He stood back up and finished changing. Roderich was shoved into the next room where other male prisoners were gathered. When the last male prisoner was brought in, a German solider stood in front of a door at the other end.

"You filthy Jews will all live and die here. There is no escape. Any attempts to escape will result in your death. Any disobedience will result in your death. You will all do as you are told. Heil Hitler!" The soldier said.

"Heil Hitler!" The other soldiers in the room said. Roderich gulped. They were soon led out to the barracks. Roderich saw that it was now night. 'How long has it been since I've seen Elizaveta?' He thought to himself.

The German soldier stopped and pointed at one of the barracks. "This is where you will all sleep. One blanket per bunk. Do not be late when it is roll call. Now inside!"

'One blanket per bunk. That isn't too bad.' Roderich thought. He and the other men shuffled inside. There were large bunks. There were some men inside the barrack already. Five men on each bunk. With a thin blanket covering all of them.

'Oh dear.' Roderich thought. One of the men already inside noticed the new arrivals. He got out of his bunk and went to them.  
"So you're all new? I'm sorry you've all been brought here. My name is Johannes." He said. Roderich spoke up.

"Where exactly is here?" He asked.  
"The Dachau concentration camp. No idea where exactly it is though."

A young man, most likely in his teens, spoke up. "What the hell is a concentration camp?"

"Hell." Johannes said. "Hell on Earth. We work for the Germans. The Germans who barely give us any food. You'll find many of us who've been here for awhile look like skeletons underneath these uniforms. If they say jump, you jump. If they say run, you run. Don't jump high enough, you get shot. Don't run fast enough, you get shot. That is the way things are here."

"Where is my wife and daughter? Where did they take the women and children?" Another man asked. Johannes sighed.  
"It grieves me to say this, but you'll never see them again." He said. The man stared at him.

"What do you mean? What did they do to them?"

"These Germans, they only want men, strong men, to work here. They don't want women, children, or the elderly. I'm sorry, but your wife and daughter were killed." Johannes said.

The man broke down. Roderich thought about the little girl he met.

"The building on the left, with the large chimney stack..." He said softly. Johannes heard him and nodded.

"I don't know what goes on there, but that is where people go when the Germans feel like murdering a bunch of us. As well as where they take the dead bodies."

Roderich felt as if he were about to throw up. 'This cannot be real. That poor girl. Those poor people. No wonder I kept feeling the pain of many people. The Germans probably have concentration camps throughout Austria.'

"But please, no more questions. We all need sleep. And if we talk any longer the Germans might come in here, and..." Johannes left the sentence hanging.

The men all nodded. They climbed into the various bunks, just as they saw the other men had done. Roderich curled up in the far corner of a bunk. He hated being so close to people he did not know. Johannes saw him, and went to his bunk.

"You don't want to be so far away from the others. You all want to be as close as possible to share as much body heat as possible. It gets cold here." Roderich nodded. He grudgingly lay down next to another man. Johannes nodded and went back to his own bunk. Roderich tried to sleep. But he just couldn't.

'The last time I slept next to a man was when Gilbert and I had one of our...No, don't think about him. It's his fault you're in this hell. Although when I last saw him a few years back, it was Ludwig that acted different, not him. No, time probably changed him. Nations can change in a few years. He probably allowed Kristellnacht to happen. To get back at me for...for...I don't know. Gilbert doesn't hold grudges very well. Only towards people he truly hates. He never seemed to hate me that much. But perhaps it was all a show. Maybe he pretended to get along with me at times. Maybe he did so to be closer to Elizaveta. They have known each other for a long time. But Gilbert isn't that great of an actor either. Wait, Ludwig was the one who seemed different. Is this his fault? But he has only been an actual nation as Germany for 69 years. And despite the fact he'll never remember it, when he was Holy Roman Empire, he wasn't even as violent as the other Empires. And I don't believe any of us went to this extent. No, none of us went to this extent. So this is really Ludwig's fault. I suppose it's really Hitler's fault. Yet Gilbert always found ways to circumvent his boss's orders if he didn't like them. And I'm sure we've all done that at least once. But if Gilbert found ways to circumvent his bosses orders, why hasn't he found ways to circumvent Hitler's?' Roderich fell asleep, with confused thoughts swirling around in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Roderich awoke to a loud noise.  
"What on Earth?" He said.  
"Rollcall!" Johannes yelled out to all the new men. Roderich nodded, unsure what to do. A German soldier walked into the barrack.  
"For all you new scum, I will only say this once. You will exit the barracks and get into lines. You will not move from your place. You will remain silent. Once the rollcall is over, and only then, may you receive your food for the day. Now move!" The soldier left the barrack. Roderich carefully got off the bunk.  
Roderich noticed all sorts of grime on his body. 'How have I not noticed this before?' He walked over to Johannes.

"Is there a place where we're able to wash?" He asked. Johannes shrugged.

"Yes, but we won't be able to use it until later."

"I see."

"You'll prefer showering in the evening after today."

"Showering?"

"You've never showered before?"

"No, I was always one for baths."

"Must be some upper-class guy."

"I suppose I am."

" Well either way, hurry up. We don't want to be late for rollcall. Trust me." He said. Roderich nodded and followed him. They're were several lines, making up various rows. Roderich saw some dead bodies brought out and being placed in the rows.

'They really do all look like skeletons. How are there so many standing here? I suppose the will to live really can overcome at times.' Johannes nudged Roderich and motioned him to stay facing the German soldiers. Roderich nodded. The soldiers moved through the rows, taking note of everyone there. Even the dead. After what felt like hours, the soldiers were done.

"Move!" The soldiers yelled. Everyone moved in one direction. Roderich followed them. He looked at Johannes.

"What now?" He asked.

"Breakfast. Then work." Johannes said. Roderich nodded, his stomach grumbling, wanting food. They walked to a large vat. Roderich wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What is that smell?" He asked. Johannes shrugged.

"That would be our breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Don't know, and I don't think I want to. Guess you're going to have to get used to eating shit instead of whatever fancy food you're used to eating." Johannes said. Roderich nodded, accepting the jab at his lifestyle.

"I guess here we're all equals." He said. Johannes nodded.

"Equals of the lowest class." He said. Roderich reached the vat and was handed a small bowl of...Something. Roderich shut his eyes and gulped it all down. He handed the bowl back, wanting to throw up. The Germans yelled at him to move aside, and move aside he did. Not too long afterwards, the Germans began gathering everyone. Roderich moved with the rest of them.

'I wonder what Johannes meant by work. It cannot be good.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fact: At some, if not all, camps a roll-call would be made. All the Jews had to get into rows. If someone had died during the night, that person had to be brought out along with the living. At times these roll-calls would take hours. Only afterwards would they get their meager breakfast.**

**Also, the barracks they slept indeed had huge bunks in which several would sleep in at one time. There really was only blanket for five or more men.**

**In some camps, although not all, the women and children were killed while the men were kept alive. It is likely the elderly were also killed as well, if they didn't die on the trip to the camps.**

**Source? Holocaust Museum in Washington DC. (A haunting museum that I believe everyone should go to, to understand what happened...As long as they remain respectful. And not talk on your cell-phone loudly. Or have your cell-phone's ringtone on its loudest volume. Yes, a person did that.)**

**Note: While I am noting the concentration camp as the Dachau, which was an actual camp, I admittedly am using information gathered about various other camps as well. I mean no disrespect.**


End file.
